The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for determining a wireless protocol for an incoming wireless message.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Wireless communication devices (e.g., smartphones, wearable devices, etc.) are proliferating. Many wireless communication devices support multiple communication protocols on the same platform. For example, wireless communication devices may use Long-Term Evolution (LIE), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), wireless local area networks (WLAN), Bluetooth, Global Positioning System (GPS), Near-Field Communication (NFC), and/or other suitable wireless communication protocols. Moreover, incoming data may be received at a common antenna, and the data is to be interpreted according to which communication protocol the data is encoded in. Furthermore, some wireless protocols may overlap in frequency or have harmonics of transmitted signal that fall within a frequency spectrum of another wireless protocol. In some cases, the harmonics of transmitted signal of second wireless protocol may have a stronger signal strength compared to the desired signal for the first wireless protocol. Thus, an incoming wireless packet may be improperly identified. However, such data, if interpreted wrongly, may be lost when translated improperly by the wrong wireless protocol translator (e.g., WLAN data demodulator) rather than the proper wireless protocol translator (e.g., LTE data demodulator).